Fate Raid Night
by Captain Bonez
Summary: He could only blame Fate for this. For someone like himself that wanted to save everyone being sent to a place that needed saving, it can't be anything else but.
1. Chapter 1: Kill the Darkness

**Chapter 1**

 **Kill the Darkness**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night and Akame ga Kiru.**

* * *

 **Summary: He could only blame Fate for this. For someone like himself that wanted to save everyone being sent to a place that needed saving, it's just too much to be anything but.**

* * *

Shirou liked to believe that he was a rational person.

After all, when you experienced getting stabbed through the heart with a demonic spear and then somehow coming back to life moments later without turning slightly insane then surely he could handle practically anything that the world throws at him. Then that thought was shattered by the fact that the world decided to throw the Holy Grail War in as if his challenge somehow _offended_ it.

Truly, the world must hate him so.

Nonetheless, after the whole fiasco of facing beings of vast power with a female version of King Arthur and the future version of him, that was when he finally decided with utmost confident that nothing in this planet can finally get to him.

Well, his claim hasn't been proven wrong yet. After all, he's not exactly in his own world now so technically if he started panicking, he could get away with it with the same excuse that he just made up in his head. And that was what he exactly did for a few hours straight, completely unfocused as the thought of being sent to another world being the only damn thing on his head. Hours of intently staring at the surroundings that enveloped him and currently contemplating what the hell he is going to do now seemed to be the logical conclusion after all...

Oh damn it, how did he get here again?

Shirou shook his head before finally observing the lush forest that occupied his current location. Sunlight was still shining down upon him. Good. That should at least give him enough time to search for a settlement if there is any. None would really know when being sent to a different dimension but he will make do with what he has. The forest looks like any other normal forest that comes from his home world so that should at least hint that there are some similarities.

He made to move his legs to continue his observations, taking in all the details that this new dimension would offer but as he started rummaging through some of the denser clusters of trees, his eyes spotted something dash its way through one of the larger bushes and if his eyes didn't deceive him, he could've swore that the _thing_ that just moved looked strangely like a dinosaur.

Slowly, he reinforced his eyes to spot the unknown beast while slowly shifting his hands as if holding an invisible pair of swords. This isn't something that he should take lightly of. This is foreign territory and being stuck in said foreign territory is likely one of the most dangerous scenarios that could ever happen in your life and this isn't just any kind. This is a new dimension, a place where even the smallest of creatures could potentially decimate anything in its path with nothing but pure, immense power.

True, his mind might be picking the worst out of all possibilities but it's better than choosing to charge recklessly. He learned that lesson the hard way and he promised himself to avoid said way if possible. He shuddered as he remembered a few particular instances in his mind.

That shudder was also the movement that started the battle.

It was quick, agile, and surprisingly powerful as the beast launched itself from a bush and towards him with all the fury of a raging beast. Its arms equipped with sharp claws and its mouth armed with the deadliest set of teeth that he's ever seen. Instantly, Shirou started forming his own set of weapons to help counteract the sudden hostility. A quick flash and then the loud clanging of metal could be heard as swords met claws.

On both of his hands were blades of the highest quality. One, a shining white and the other, an ominous black.

The married twin swords, Kanshou and Bakuya.

With a quick parry, Shirou started looking at the newly revealed foe. And he was honestly a bit befuddled at the sudden appearance of a dinosaur. With skin as gray as cobblestone, a size that could tower even the tallest human, and a head that reminded him of a T-Rex, stood a reptile that should be extinct. Well, should be but then again this could be an alternate reality where dinosaurs didn't die off and still ruled as the apex predators. He actually wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

The dinosaur roared in fury as it slashed and snapped at him as best as its large frame can. While the beast is truly ferocious, it still can't stand toe to toe with the many things in his world. With a quick clang, he blocked a particular attack that would have gutted him like a fish before charging straight at the dinosaur with impressive speed.

Primal blows met disciplined strikes as both of their attacks rang in the sky. A flurry of serrated teeth moved towards him but was easily dodged by slightly tilting his body away from the bite before the paired swords reacted with its own force. Shirou grinned as the sound of a pained roar was heard as Kanshou and Bakuya sank deep into the dinosaur's skin. The twin swords are truly proving why they are _Anti-Monster Noble Phantasms._

Then with a few quick slices, ripped flesh was echoed throughout the forest as the pained howl continued before ending its misery with a chop in the head.

All of this happened in thirty seconds.

With a quick thought, he willed his pair of blades to disintegrate before eyeing the dead beast before him. So there is definitely some sentient life here. To Shirou, he doesn't know if that is a good or bad thing. On one hand, it means that there is a chance of some intellectual beings here, but on the other, the appearance of new threats to take care of isn't something he could shrug off.

Especially when said threats are some kind of new species of dinosaurs.

Shirou needed to move. The scent of blood and the loud screams of battle could've caught the attention of other predators and he honestly doesn't want to take care of those so soon. So with reinforced legs, he dashed through the dense plant life and towards his next destination.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

It has taken a few hours of surveying, clearing, and slaughtering countless hostile beasts before he has reached some evidence of intellectual life. He was honestly glad that he was so close to some kind of familiar creation that when he slumped down to rest from the monsters that lurked in the forest, he shamelessly kissed the ground.

A road.

And when there's a road, there must be civilization and a civilization must mean food, shelter, and water. Those are things that has been constantly on his mind when he traveled. Sure, he could have found sources of meat through all of his kills but he stopped that trail of thought immediately. The new amount of monsters that he has seen so far were so exotic that he was a bit put off at the thought of eating them. He didn't know if the meat could be poisonous to humans and he really didn't want to test his theory.

It pays to be cautious after all, especially when the possibility that the laws of nature might not follow in this dimension. Until he could see something else devour it without a hint of discomfort then he would endure for now.

With a shake of his head, he followed the dirt trail with speed, large clouds of dust being left behind him. With the wind blowing with his mad dash, he started contemplating his current predicament. It is true that the most important objective at the moment is to find some form of settlement but what happens after that? For someone like Shirou, who's ideals practically deemed that he would never have a normal life, what could he possibly do? He could try and attempt to live and survive as long as possible until he could find a way to go home, but that guarantees that he might have to interact with the locals here and if there is anything that could cause trouble, it is that.

Shirou could see it in his mind already. 'Hello, my name is Emiya Shirou and I'm from an alternate universe. Do you think you can help me get back to my home world?'

Yes, that would definitely get attention and assuming that magic might be unknown to the main populace here just like in his world then he'll need to find other magi and if they're anything like the ones from my world, then he's just asking to be dissected.

Of course, that's only if the magi in this world are similar to his and if there is any at all. For all he knows, everyone here might already be aware of their existence or there might be no magic users at all. If the former it could be easier for him to find help but if the latter, then this entire predicament will be more difficult then he first thought.

These are all assumptions though, so even if he might think of all the possibilities and how to deal with them, he just needs more information. So with a final nod, he concluded that it might be safe to just live as normal as possible and gain information while doing it.

His train of thought was stopped though when he discovered a rotting corpse at the side of the road. It's a lot bigger than most of the things he's seen in this world so far and oddly looked like some kind of reptilian mole but that wasn't what caught his attention. The Emiya heir, instead, was closely inspecting the injuries of the beast.

He closed his eyes as he finally diagnosed the cause of its death.

Sword wounds. That's the only possible conclusion to one who is a sword himself. No one can protest him for an expert swordsman always knows when someone was dealt with a blade and that monster was definitely inflicted with said blade.

He took a deep breath as he gathered the new information. Well, at least there's some kind here that can use bladed weapons. Definitely something that he's looking forward to actually and even his Unlimited Blade Works shook with anticipation. Not only were there swordsmen in this land which to test his own skills with but also just the thought of a new arsenal of weapons just waiting to be recorded.

This is a new world after all and recording otherworldly weapons for him to use was making him shake with anticipation. It always irked him slightly that all of the weapons in his Reality Marble are also in Archer's arsenal and it made him feel a bit uneasy that if he constantly takes weapons similar to the man that it means that he's following in Archer's footsteps and he truthfully didn't want to become his older counterpart.

So take that Archer, weapons that not even that bastard can claim.

He shook his head before more blissful thoughts of new weapons appeared. It might be illogical to think that way but he doesn't care. He needed something to prove that he won't follow Archer's path and without his friends to keep him in line, it might be a dire possibility. He needed to focus now and if he closely inspected the fallen creature, he could tell that its death was recent. If he started moving now then it might give him a chance to reach a town or some non-hostile life at least.

With a firm nod, he dashed forward once again.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Tatsumi thought that his luck couldn't get any better.

With no money left with him after an incident with a woman with the largest buxom that he has a ever seen in his life, he was forced to sleep on the streets with nothing but his clothes on his back and the sword strapped on his person. His new realization that not everybody here genuinely wants to help him was imprinted in his mind with bonds of steel.

Said steel was utterly shattered a few hours later when a girl around his age apparently took pity on the boy and decided to invite him into her own house. At first, he was skeptical. With all the events that recently occurred today, some would say that it is completely in his own right to. However, with the encouragement of some of her guards and the girl herself, who wore a beautiful smile that temporarily rendered him speechless, he finally accepted and he definitely didn't regret this decision.

With a smile growing on his face, he stared at the petite girl in front of him. She was a beauty, one obviously of noble blood judging from both the carriage and guards around her. What did she call herself again? Ariel? No, Aria, yes that's it. He looked at her brightly and she seemed to notice his gaze before looking at him with her own fond stare.

She's a really nice girl, he decided. So innocent and cheerful, he can't help but grow some form of liking to her.

"Ah," she spoke, breaking the silence with her melodic voice. Her head turned towards something outside of her carriage and he chose to follow her gaze. His mouth dropped at the breathtaking sight before him. "It seems were here."

He can only nod dumbly as he got off the carriage and followed the young noble towards the large house, if it's even called that. More like a mansion in Tatsumi's opinion and it just befuddled him from the size. For a country boy this is just too much to handle in his mind.

However, while his mind might not be able to comprehend the glorious show of wealth that the place radiated, his body continued to follow the girl inside. His mind, who started recovering somehow shattered all progress when looking at the interior designs. _'Truly,'_ he wondered, _'I must be the luckiest man alive.'_

"Do you like it?" Aria asked, her head tilting cutely, "I hope this is enough to make you comfortable."

Damn straight it is.

Sadly, whatever he intended to say didn't come out of his mouth.

"A-ah, err... y-yeah. This is more than enough." he stuttered with gratitude. This surpassed all of his expectations. While he did prepare himself to see some kind of spectacular haven from the nice girl, he really didn't expect it to be this grand, but serves him right for thinking such a thing. He's new to the city and some of the buildings are so foreign to him that he can't help but be overwhelmed. He could imagine that even the guest bedrooms will be of high quality and that was definitely something he's looking forward to.

He felt a tug in his sleeves before he saw the blonde noble point forward. She gave him a friendly smile which warmed his cheeks slightly. He was a man after all and he was in the presence of a beautiful girl. When he felt her still tugging his clothing, he gave a questioning stare which she noticed. She giggled slightly, answering, "I think it would be impolite to allow a stranger into my home before introducing him to my parents, yes?"

He blushed slightly at the implication, but that only seemed to further amuse the girl before she moved forward, Tatsumi following her trail. Aria was humming cheerfully as she led him while making her body swing jovially with child-like innocence. It looked adorable in his opinion. Meanwhile, Tatsumi was currently inspecting the mansion. Their paintings, sculptures, and furniture were works of art in the country boy's eyes.

If this is the wealth you gain in the Capital then he made the right choice of moving here. Just imagining all the villagers cheer as he brought chests of gold only made him eager to start soo-

"Oh and who's this?" a masculine voice bellowed with a fatherly tone. It was enough to slightly startle Tatsumi before focusing his gaze on who appeared to be the parents. He eyed both, not surprising to see a beautiful woman and a well tailored man. Well at least he can figure out where her looks came from as he repeatedly stared at both the girl and her mother.

"Father," Aria greeted. She waved her hand towards me, "This is Tatsumi."

"Hm?" the father hummed before watching with mirth in his eyes. It was like he found the whole scenario amusing and decided to join in on the fun. "Bringing a boy home at this hour, Aria? Now I know you're a growing girl..."

"Father!" she pouted, "This isn't what it looks like! He was all alone in the streets and I could do nothing but help." she protested, not noticing the deep blush in Tatsumi's cheeks as they argued about the purpose of his presence here. Honestly, it's like they are trying to purposefully embarrass him. Tatsumi heard a deep sigh as the father looked at him again.

"So you picked up another one then, eh?" the father chuckled. Another one? So it seems that Aria helped other unfortunate souls here before. That brought a grin on his face. Good samaritans these people are then unlike some of the others that he discovered in the capital. The thought of such a wealthy family dutifully helping the lower class brought a surge of warmth in his heart. Aria definitely got a few points in his book.

And that started the conversations rolling as the group enjoyed a cup of tea while learning about the new visitor. Tatsumi talked pleasantly with them and when they started speaking about why a man like himself went to the Capital, he started weaving his tale. The stories of his village in poverty and the adventuring of his group of friends to help save his hometown.

He smiled lightly when Aria gave a nod of understanding of his plight. "So you were going to join the military then?" she asked and the country boy nodded his head. That was his plan at least but that shattered when he was thrown out of the recruiting station. He just doesn't understand them, he obviously had skills. Skills that should immediately put him as one of the commanding officers, but the people there seemed to disagree.

Illogical, those idiots are. Don't they understand that they should be lucky that someone like him decided to join?

Well, whatever the case, he just needed to move on. He gave a brief smile before looking away in embarrassment. "Well, I did ask to join but that didn't worked out like I exactly planned. A lot of people seemed to be joining the military and their ranks are filling up rather quickly. I'm afraid I didn't make it in time." he responded with the appropriate excuse. Hopefully they won't think of him as a fool.

To his surprise though, the father only grinned. "Such a shame but I think I can pull a few strings for you." he spoke, surprising the country boy. He continued hastily as if realizing what he just said, "That is...if you want to, of course."

"Really?" Tatsumi asked. Now he knows that they are nice but to the point of helping a stranger get a job was really raising their standards in Tatsumi's eyes. He's even offering all of this for free which is easily making Tatsumi a little bit guilty for taking advantage of their hospitality. "You really don't have to, you know. I am sure I can still make money in the capital without help."

The father waved it off, "Nonsense. I can easily see the potential in you boy and trust me, this will be an investment well spent. I've got a good eye for things that will benefit my family in the future and I could easily see being friends with the future general of the army help both of us." he countered smoothly. "And I'm even offering to help look for your friends as well if you need."

Now, Tatsumi is pretty sure that they must be angels from God himself sent to aid him because of all of things that they are offering in the table. He smiled gratefully at them. To be a general of the army was a grand goal and it seems he already has his first supporters and not only that but they're even willing to aid in his search for his friends. "Thank you..." he started off before shaking the man's hand firmly. "I promise you won't regret this."

He was quickly led off to his room after a few quick exchanges and Tatsumi can honestly say he is content with how his life in the Capital is heading.

Such a shame that he didn't see the eerie smile that the father wore when he left their presence.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Shirou's first impression of the Capital when he arrived the next day was that it was rotting.

He could practically smell it in the air, the way the people walked, and the leering faces of the guards. Honestly, only a naive idiot could see this city in a different light. It surrounded his body as if trying to taint his very soul. This disgusted him to the point where he was tempted to march straight to the source and spam his blades like no tomorrow.

However, no information means he has no idea where to release his anger at. So he gained information. With his reinforced ears it would be a walk in the park to move towards the most talkative groups and leave without showing any hints of suspicion. This was the reason why Shirou could actually be part of the Assassin class. For the amount of loathe he has for his counterpart, he still grudgingly respects his strength and even learn some of the Archer's skills.

The information however, was surprising. The corruption of an entire Empire and all of it stemmed in this very city. The root of all of this evil and sadness is so close and it's because of some devil named Prime Minister Honest.

For such an evil guy, Shirou couldn't help but snort at the name. Honest? Yeah, right.

It's like Fate decided to send me here. He wouldn't be surprised. Such a coincidence that a man that wanted to save everyone was sent to a world where it actually needed saving from all of the taint that's been placed upon it. For Shirou, he won't be able to leave until the corruption is cleaned off the map. However, this lead to many complications for his plan.

To someone as distorted as Shirou, he just can't leave like some other person would. No, while someone else might selfishly try to leave as soon as possible to get away from all of this, Shirou would stay until he saved everyone.

That's just how Shirou rolls and Shirou rolls where he's needed.

Still, he's at least glad that the world he was sent in had humans. He shuddered at the thought of any other species that he would have to interact with in order to get out of here. Though, there seemed to be a lack of any magic users which could be bad news, but he'd make do with what he has which is the apparent knowledge of this world having both sword and gun wielders.

This place has some technology to even invent guns in the first place but he's still surprised to note that most of the land looks like it's still in the medieval stages. Shirou has never seen such a large combination of guns and swords but welcomed it anyways. It's always good to have a challenge to help keep the body in shape.

Shirou hummed to himself as he inspected his current location. He can see several villagers slowly bustling about, most of them with emotionless eyes as they tried to make it through the day. He felt a slight surge of anger at such scene. Even some of the children here looked hopeless and it irked him. He would do anything to help them but at the moment, he has no food to lend and no money to give.

If he wanted to do something about the populace, he's going to need to make money.

He began to formulate a plan before nodding when he reached a conclusion.

He's going to help these people...

And he's going to use every skill he has to do so...

He tried to ignore the struggling men as they tried to carry the largest pile of presents he's ever laid his eyes on for some blonde noble.

He also tried to ignore the brown haired man that decided to aid his fellow men in lifting such object.

He can only give them his pity at their predicament. He's been there and the experience is something that makes him quake in his boots. It seems that such things like the feminine wrath of shopping is universal after all.

He made to start moving but the sight of a few posters stopped his tracks. _'What's this?'_ he thought to himself as he gazed intently at the wanted poster. Fugitives? He started looking at the faces before reading the words. It was weird really, he actually feared that he wouldn't be capable of understanding or reading any form of language in this world, but the knowledge somehow popped into his head when he attempted to eavesdrop.

It was a strange experience. Like the mind was suddenly being flooded with information all at once. It was a bit suspicious because while he can't really say anything for speaking the language since it could honestly be Japanese, he's pretty sure that the words are completely different. He pondered it for a second.

Now Shirou is not the most brilliant magus but if he's receiving such knowledge then he must have been sent here purposefully and there's only one man he knew that can actually do something like this.

Zelretch.

Only Zelretch could instantly give him the ability to understand a language while sending him to an alternate universe for some purpose or another. You can't really tell with the user of True Magic. He might want him to actually help the people here since Shirou fits the bill pretty well or it could just be for some kind of amusing prank.

Shirou shook his trail of thoughts before thinking more on the subject. He began reading and raised an eyebrow at the information. Assassins? From a group named Night Raid. Shirou frowned. He really can't judge them at the moment since some of the words look pretty biased but they seem to be against the Capital. Well, that's fine but if they're hurting the innocent well they need to be taken down as well.

The Emiya heir sighed once before looking away. This is the thing with limited information, all you can make are assumptions and assuming wrong could be very fatal. So he decided that if he ever needed to know more about this _Night Raid_ then well, a few more hours of eavesdropping wouldn't hurt.

But other than that...

He's going to need to find a place to stay and fast. Resting outside of the city in the forest was only a last resort last time and he really didn't want to do it again unless needed.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Sleep usually comes easy for Tatsumi and with the comfortable beds they offer, it should be even easier to fall into slumber.

Not tonight, however as the unique feeling in the air flooded through his room like water in a dam. He's sensed it before from all the danger beasts that lurk in his hometown. It was so thick that if he tried he could have tasted it with his mouth. So foul and wretched that some might feel foreign to the new atmosphere, but not Tatsumi.

He quickly jumped out of his bed, taking his sword in haste.

"Blood lust," he murmured to himself. It was the only logical conclusion and assuming that that there are assassins that go after the rich, it wouldn't be surprising to target this family. Tatsumi gritted his teeth at the idea. No, he's not going to let that happen. Not after all the hospitality that they've shown him. He's going to defend them to best of his ability and beyond if needed.

He'll think of this as a way to repay his debt.

So with the idea confirmed in his mind, he dashed through the halls in search of the guards. Hopefully he could join up with them to take care of whatever problem is in store. He didn't even notice the growing source of blood lust before a window flashed through his eyes. His determined silence turned into a surprised grunt at the group before. "Night Raid?"

Of course, the guard himself said that these guys hunt the rich and influential. It just had to be a coincidence that they decided to go hunt for the same group that he's currently in. Something caught his attention before turning his head to see gunshots being fired from some of the guards. Good. At least they're doing their job.

That was Tatsumi's thoughts for five seconds.

Until all of said guards were instantly obliterated with a rain of their own gunshots. He grimaced as the pink haired girl killed them with relative ease. Damn, how is he supposed to beat these guys? Grief and hopelessness invaded his body at the sight. How could it not, the skills of the assassins looked flawless. It wasn't hard to think of them as experts.

Doubts started sprouting in his mind. What if he failed them? What if he failed Aria? Just like how he failed to find Sayo and Ie-

No!

No more of those thoughts! Now isn't the time to mourn, now's the time for action! He's going to be a general for the Empire and what better way to show off but bringing the bodies of Night Raid members? He'll show those fools and prove that his skills with the sword are one that they should respect. With new determination surging through his body, he ran to go look for Aria.

He's not going to let those bastards harm an innocent hair in her body.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Could Shirou's luck get any worse?

Wait, don't answer that for that will only lead to further insanity.

It started well enough, looking for the safest place to sleep without potentially getting mugged. Yes, he can handle himself if such an event would occur, but he would rather slumber peacefully. However, he underestimated the corruption in this place. _Every_ corner always has some kind of eyes watching them and even if they don't, the hostility in the surroundings is enough for him to be on edge.

He's wrong. While killing the Prime Minister might significantly decrease the darkness here, it won't permanently remove it like how the roots of a tree are too deep to completely uproot. If Shirou's need to save this country increase significantly in just one night, then what's going to happen when he's exposed to such a corruption for an extended period of time?

He didn't want to know.

His heightened caution also allowed him to be awake long enough for his E Rank luck to take effect. While he doesn't know if such luck was the reason for it, considering the day he had, he's pretty sure that stumbling into a scene filled with a running away damsel in distress and some brown haired 'prince charming' trying to escape into some kind of shed might be contributed to said rotten luck.

He would have thought that they might be running away to do the 'naughty' deed but the smell of blood and the presence of a guard ruined the moment. While he might be terrible at Presence Concealment or anything of that nature, he still knew some level of skill to hide effectively. It's how he survived long in a world of magi after all and this skill was useful in witnessing this event.

He watched in anticipation when a black haired, red eyed girl dashed through with speeds that even outmatched his own without reinforcements. A flash of realization filled his eyes. _'Ah,'_ he thought, his expression now grim, _'Night Raid.'_

He doesn't hate them for their job. He actually admires the way that their trying to do things. A full-on assault might be suicide and many rebellions in the past were easily repelled when using that method. By trying to work backstage and removing all the key figures in the Empire, it would be a whole lot easier to quietly take the throne with decreased chaos.

It's just the thought of them harming innocents that boils his blood. He hasn't confirmed anything yet, but if the way she's slaughtering the guard is by any chance accurate, they might be willing to slaughter them if they're going to be in the way. He narrowed his eyes when the assassin soon started confronting the brown haired 'prince charming.'

Oh like hell, he's definitely not going to stand idly by to witness a death of another innocent. His hands moved as if gripping an invisible pair of swords, his body tensing while waiting for hostile actions to take place. He watched as the man moved into a combat stance with his sword. He could admire his courage, at least, but from the way the girl used that sword, he's not going to last long.

Oh, the sword...

He's pretty sure it's not a Noble Phantasm and more of a Mystic Code but the power it radiated cannot be ignored. It wasn't anything grand, it didn't overflow the room with its presence, no, it was more silent. It knows that its powerful and it's willing to unleash it when the need arises. It's like the feeling that Death is somehow watching, waiting for it to be his turn for the afterlife.

It's also more powerful than some of the Noble Phantasms in his possession.

Structural Analysis instantly told him all that he needed to know. One-Cut Killer: Murasame, a Mystic Code that is capable of becoming a Noble Phantasm. It's coated with a poison so strong that it could kill anything almost instantly and with no cure for it to boot. It reminded Shirou of Gae Bolg in the sense that both only needed one strike to finish the intended target. It was an impressive Mystic Code and said Mystic Code was greedily being added into his Unlimited Blade Works.

What a weapon...

He can't help but wonder what else in this world is waiting for him to analyze...

Shirou's moment of wonder was also when the clash of swords rang in the air. Coming back to reality from the sound, Shirou was about to move forward until seeing that the battle ended as soon as it started. He raised an eyebrow at that. While he knew from Structural Analysis that the back haired assassin was extremely skilled, it was completely different seeing it in action.

It's like the movement of Servants, but different in that the girl is inferior in every aspect. She is, after all, still human while Servants in their whole entirety is literally a being that surpassed human limitations. He could still see the potential she possesses for reaching such feats but at the moment, she's still a league below them. His contemplation also allowed him to see the brown haired man move once again with some small statue gripped in his hands.

He smiled as he proclaimed that his entire village protected him. How naive but he can't help but like the guy. The boy reminded him a little bit of himself as a kid, full of wonder and innocence. Such a shame that it's going to be tainted by the corruption in this capital.

The black haired girl made to move again.

This time Shirou was ready to interfere and when he was about to step out to the limelight to protect the boy, a sudden presence revealed itself in the form of a large buxom, blonde woman. Shirou stopped his tracks and watched as the large blonde woman blocked the other assassin's attempt to kill before turning her attention to the brown haired male. _'Well,'_ he silently joked, _'It looks like I'm not needed here.'_

But the new presence did reveal a few things. While Night Raid might be willing to kill the men that seemed to be part of their intended target, no matter how slight, it seems that they would prefer to spare as many as possible without violence. At least that's what it seemed to be when they stopped trying to maim the poor boy.

His pondering made several events pass rather quickly. He watched in disgust as it was later revealed that the family they were assassinating had bodies of poor, tortured souls in the shed. It took all of his willpower to resist the urge to slaughter the reason behind this. While Shirou has seen worse, just the sight of it easily made it on top of the list. When he realized that the events tonight are coming to an end, he closed his eyes before deciding to leave the area. If he stayed any longer, his limited skills with stealth won't keep him hidden from experts such as them.

He moved away smoothly and silently until finally reaching the borders of the expensive estate that he originally stumbled into.

So many thoughts swam through his mind from the revelations. This only confirmed how deep the darkness is, nothing more. _'I guess,'_ he thought to himself, _'It's time to take matters in my own hands.'_

And he will...especially with the plans that are being made in his head. As Shirou made his way out, he also looked towards the sky where Night Raid was silently weaving their way out. It took his reinforced eyes to even see their silhouettes. This experience helped him learn more about his current subject of interest though.

Night Raid...

* * *

End

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am extremely sorry if Shirou or Tatsumi is OOC. This is my first time writing a story in a while so please excuse my grammar, I know it's not the best. I also apologize if it looks a bit rushed.**

 **Anyways some information that I can't really implement in the story.**

 **\- Shirou is going to be a mix of all three routes but I'm going to try and keep it mostly UBW. I don't know all of the lore when it comes to Type-Moon so sorry for my ignorant mind if any errors occur.**

 **\- There will be some romance but the pairings will be secret.**

 **If there's any questions or something you don't understand than you can ask and I will try to answer.**

 **I would like a Beta Reader if anyone's willing. I'm afraid my grammar is subpar which is evident in this story.**

 **Thank you for reading this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kill the Evidence

**Chapter 2**

 **Kill the Evidence**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fate-Stay Night and Akame ga Kiru.**

* * *

 **Summary: He could only blame Fate for this. For someone like himself that wanted to save everyone being sent to a world that needed saving, it's just too much to be anything but.**

* * *

If someone asked Shirou that in an alternate universe, he would be working in various odd jobs to get money, he would have asked the person if he's met Zelretch and what did he do to piss him off. However, as of right now the Emiya heir decided to ignore that part of his mind and look at the small pouch of coins grasped firmly on his hand.

 _'Well, it's a good start.'_ he guessed before securing it tightly on his person. One might never know when a thief is around and considering the amount of greedy and suspicious looking people in the Capital, he definitely didn't want to find out.

After the series of events leading from entering the Capital and witnessing the actions of Night Raid, Shirou began acquiring wealth and an apartment. While money isn't really important to the Emiya heir, since the only use for it would be food and shelter, he's going to need it to help the people. Who knows how desperate humans can be when on the edge of dying. He just hoped that he could at least keep them from doing anything drastic.

He's literally watched these people sell their bodies to live through the day.

That's not something Shirou tolerates at all. So of course, he secretly knocked the lustful unconscious and gave the poor some of the coins he made before leaving hastily like some kind of heroic vigilante.

He always wanted to do that actually.

Anyways, he started searching for a job that could help him gain some cash and slowly take note of the potential places to 'stop by' if he deemed it a threat to the populace. Looking like some poor sod that had nowhere to go definitely made some of the more unsavory men attracted to him which truthfully made it a whole lot easier to find all of those that are taking advantage of the corruption.

He made sure to take them out later but as of right now he had a few things in his priority list that he must complete.

Such as the growing amount of customers that were happily eating in his restaurant.

Well, saying that it's _his_ is more of an exaggeration but when he submitted his application to the boss and showed off his admittedly impressive cooking skills, the workers could do nothing _but_ obey his every word. They were all entranced immediately by the blend of flavors and the variety of meals that are foreign in their eyes. It was like a god of cooking had entered their domain and decided to claim the restaurant for himself.

He really didn't know if his cooking was that good, but apparently the looks of admiration from several of the workers told him everything. So with a quick friendly slap in the back from the boss, he was gladly accepted in. Although there was a small debate once Shirou decided to add a requirement before he officially became one of them.

Said requirement was also the reason why there's so many customers, even if most of them are the poor souls that lived in the street. The Emiya heir told them that all of his recipes and cooking skills will be hired if the costs were low enough for even the poorest in the street to have at least one meal. The boss himself protested, saying that it was bad for business but the Emiya heir quickly countered his argument with his own by stating that the man would be losing a valuable asset.

He definitely didn't offer him another plate of reinforced food to help cement the fact that his food is just that _good._

He was admitted in after a few reluctant nods, but that was all gone when the sudden increase in customers filled through the doors. He soon became the boss's favorite and gained quite a few admirers from the villagers themselves once they discovered the news about the latest chef named Emiya Shirou. He honestly didn't know where the quick rise of promotion came from but he isn't complaining.

The sudden increase of money wasn't the only reason for joining this job. Many guards entered the building too because of the cheap but excellent meals and many of them were quite the gossipers. It is a whole lot easier to gain information and rumors during this kind of work and most of the time he didn't even need his reinforcements.

A particular rumor that's been spreading about though brought a few concerns to the Emiya heir, especially with the fact that said rumor was about a psychopath slaughtering the innocent for the past few days. He frowned at the thought. It's like the people here can't even take a break anymore. Anyone out during the night just gets targeted by a man named Zank the Beheader.

That man was responsible for the current fear of the city. While the Capital may be tainted, they at least acknowledge a foreign threat when there is one. He's noticed the increased guard patrol even if they get eventually killed off later. This man has no allegiance and is insane to the point that he probably doesn't care if he died. And Shirou knew that an enemy that has nothing to lose is a dangerous enemy and one in particular sprouted in his mind when he learned about the supposed madness.

Berserker.

If this thing is even a fraction as dangerous an Hercules then he definitely needed to be cautious when he walks back to his new apartment.

That is of course, if he wanted to go back home in the first place. If there's a place that needed saving then Shirou's there. He's not just going to stand idly by as fear lurks in the city. That doesn't mean that Shirou is going to recklessly charge in just like his first encounter with the Berserker of the Holy Grail War though. He definitely learned his lesson after that.

He's planning for this encounter ever since he heard of the Beheader and gaining information was an important key role in defeating an enemy. After all, in most cases of the Holy Grail War, many try to hide the identity of their Servants in order to stop their enemies from learning any secrets that they could exploit. For example, if Achilles participated in his current war then it would be best to hide the fact that his only vulnerability would be the Achilles' heel.

So when he learned about his story of being an executor that beheaded countless people to the point where it turned him into a deranged killing machine, he almost felt bad for the guy.

 _Almost._

Remembering that in order to sate his blood lust, he started massacring the people that are now under Shirou's protection promptly removed any sorrow for him. There's no doubt that he would have qualified as the Mad Warrior.

He also learned about a new word called Teigu but considering the fact that he had no idea what it is, the Emiya heir decided to research about it later. Apparently it warranted enough attention from the Imperial Capital when Zank stole it. It must be some kind of valuable artifact, something of extreme importance. It has to be close to that at least. However, these are all assumptions at the moment.

Shirou let out a sigh. He hated lack of information.

Still, it was enough for him to work with. Since Zank's main style of killing is the act of beheading then he'd keep a close eye on whatever weapon he possesses and if this Teigu is actually helping perform these acts, then a quick Structural Analysis will give him all the information he needs. Now the only thing to do is to just wait and watch for any suspicious actions until the time comes.

"Shirou! We're running out of tables, get your ass over here and help fix up the last of the dishes, damn it!

With a quick shake of his head, he dispelled the thoughts away for later. "Coming!" he responded with a grin. Right now, he's got people to feed and an impatient boss to please.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

It took several hours of pleasing customers, convincing the boss to allow him to work after the intended time, and to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming battle before he dashed out the door and into the dark. It was the perfect time to hunt with the moon up in the sky and the streets almost devoid of life. Only the usual guard or rodent would pass by before disappearing into the night.

Now all he needed to was lure a mass murdering creep and eliminate him before the battle catches the attention of the public. Which is easier said than done. He didn't know how the brief skirmishes in the Holy Grail War didn't wake up any of the residing citizens, but he's not going to take any chances when he clashes blades here.

Especially if he didn't have some bastard priest to cover up all of the evidence that there _was_ any fighting at all. While he would deny the need for a man like Kirei to supervise the entire war in the first place, he could understand the importance of someone that helps keep it all a secret. He will have to make do with what he has.

And that's a whole arsenal of blades just waiting to be unleashed.

His plan, while not the most complex, should be efficient and simple enough for someone like Shirou to complete. While using himself as bait, he would lead the murderer to an isolated location where he would quickly finish him off. It should be simple, at least to Shirou, since most battles usually end rather short. It doesn't take _days_ for some grand epic duel between titans to finish, but instead it's the more quick-paced, intense fight between seasoned, experienced warriors.

At least that's what most of Shirou's engagements have been. He's never really seen any long assaults with just _two_ people, but he could guess that it might be _possible._ Though he doubts that he would see some anytime soon.

Anyways, while it is an easy plan to follow, it only worked if the executor actually initiates combat at all. If not, then it's nothing but empty words. Shirou tried to solve that by going to the most frequent places that the man started going on a killing spree. So he made to quickened his pace towards the location in hopes of having the fruits of labor come to light.

It did, but the person that he was hoping to meet and the man that he found were completely different.

He raised an eyebrow before quickly hiding himself in one of the dark alleys. Out of all the people he met, it just had to be the brown haired 'prince charming' again. Why does he always encounter him whenever he goes on some of his ventures? Is it Fate? Coincidence? Shirou shook his head. Whatever, he'll have to deal with the boy later. Right now, more complications decided to enter his plan.

It seems like Night Raid is going after the Beheader as well.

This left Shirou at a difficult decision. On one hand, he could leave immediately and let Night Raid take care of the mass killer, but...

Shirou can't leave. No, not when there's a madman on the loose. Even with the skills he's seen with Night Raid, he can't fully trust them to handle this. While he's sure that they are fully capable, the Emiya heir won't stay in the background. He has to help save this country and letting someone else do it isn't his style at all.

Besides, he's worked too damn hard on this plan to just discard it away.

With a nod, Shirou maneuvered away, weaving his way through the streets and towards a tall building. Staying at a higher altitude might prove to be a disadvantage by the fact that he could easily be spotted without any buildings to cover in, but it will help him find the executioner easier while keeping an eye out for Night Raid. With his reinforced eyes, he is confident of his abilities to reach the target before the assassins can.

A reinforced jump later, Shirou smoothly moved his way up one of the towers before using his eyes to scan the area. He could see them, every member of Night Raid is in his sights. They don't seem to be hiding as well as last time though so it isn't really difficult if someone's perceptive enough. The Emiya heir wonders why. Assassins should prioritize stealth yet they decided to present themselves in the streets. Are they trying to lure in the executioner too? Maybe.

Movement caught his eyes and with a quick turn of his head, he located the brown haired man currently moving his way towards a stone clearing. Shirou narrowed his eyes at this. Now why would he be moving his way there? He reinforced his eyes a bit more before locating a large man nearby. _'Ah,'_ Shirou grimaced as he watched them both enter the flat field. _'That must be Zank the Beheader.'_

Well, he definitely has a build of a Berserker though not as large. They must be confronting each other in some battlefield. However, the Emiya heir raised an eyebrow at that. Why would a psychopath, one that's said to be mad, strategically move his prey towards a set location when he can just execute the boy in an instant. He can surely do it, that the Emiya knew but this behavior for someone like Zank is just odd.

Well, he really can't tell. He haven't met the man and seemed to just be comparing his behavior to the stereotypical Mad Warrior of the Holy Grail. That might be a mistake.

Still, Shirou found his target so with a few successive leaps down, he dashed towards them.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

The clash of metal can be heard in the distance as Shirou closed in. It looked like the battle already commenced, but it wouldn't last. While the brown haired boy showed promise with a sword, to someone with more experience like Zank, it will only lead to the guy's inevitable death. He just hoped the psychopath liked toying with his prey before finishing them off.

He zipped through the guards without detection and smoothly made his way. He could see the bleeding form of the madman's victim sprawled down on the ground but he ignored him for now.

His attention is on the darting form of the executioner.

Trace on.

He leaped above with reinforced legs, throwing a formed Kanshou down towards Zank. His appearance shocked the brown haired man, but what confused Shirou was the lack of a reaction from the psychopath.

On Zank's side however, the man dodged the black blade before pausing his assault to watch the Emiya heir. The mad warrior's creepy smile impossibly grew wider at the new opponent. "Ohoho," he cackled, "It seems the mystery man has finally showed himself into the battlefield. Splendid! Splendid! Splendid!"

Shirou frowned at his implications, "You knew I was here?"

That's not right. He carefully hid himself when he spotted the murderer. While he could have sensed his incoming attack, it should have at least forced the man to show some kind of emotion. It was like he knew that he was here as soon as he came out of the restaurant, but that's ridiculous. Zank had to keep an eye on _every_ single assassin that are currently on the streets. He can't watch everyone.

Or can he?

"But of course!" he responded, the unnerving smile still kept on his face. "Ah, and judging from your expression you must be curious as to how? Haha! It's rather simple really! It's because of my Far Sight! I can see through even the densest fog with casual ease. The darkness of the night is nothing in the face of my Teigu!"

"Teigu?" Shirou asked. There's that word again. Just what exactly is it? At least he knew it must be some kind of ability and if the Capital values such things then the abilities must be something of exceptional quality.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the man cried out before pointing at the thing that's on top of his head. Is that the Teigu? "Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator!"

Shirou thanked that it must be Zank's insanity that allowed the lunatic to give away valuable secrets freely, no matter how scarce. While Zank might not have been able to give him more information on this 'Teigu' his Structural Analysis did the work for him. Shirou narrowed his eyes at the information. The ability to use five different powers that are related to sight, ranging from mind reading to casting illusions that bring the victim's most precious person.

While it lacks in fire power, it makes up for in diversity. So that's a Teigu then? Some kind of overpowered Mystic Code? At least that's all Shirou could assume of right now. He can't underestimate someone like him. No, not with something that could possibly turn the tide of battle. The Emiya tensed his body, preparing his sword stance.

Zank grinned maniacally at his subtle movements. "Oh? Even after realizing my capabilities, you still fight?" The madman only looked even more pleased when Shirou nodded his head. "Splendid! Splendid! Splendid!"

That was the end of the conversation before the loud ringing of blades clashed again.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Tatsumi can only look in bewildered awe at the sight occurring in front of him. The sudden appearance of the mystery warrior froze Tatsumi to the point where he almost forgot his name. Time seemed to slow down as the fighters sent blows against each other.

Ever since his admittance in Night Raid he has seen how skilled his new teammates are. Each one was strong in their own way, from Bulat's strength to the speed of Akame. He even admitted that their skill level is on a whole other league than his and he thought he was actually good with a sword. Compared to the red eyed assassin, he's nothing but a baby taking his first steps. Like a mountain to a pebble.

Then he saw the mad slashes of Zank and for a split second, he thought that he's nothing compared to Teigu users in general. Even if said thought lasted a short time during their battle, it was there and that's what troubled him. What if he's nothing but a bother to Night Raid? His skills are above average at best but definitely not a master.

If he can't even last a few minutes fighting Zank then how can he handle the others? What will happen when they actually need him and he's not strong enough to save them? Is he too weak? Perhaps, but he worked hard to try and keep up with them.

His confidence rose everyday that he could be their equals, to make them see him as not a subordinate but an actual warrior that they could respect. Yes, some of them admit that they admire him but he wants to be allowed to face enemies alongside them, knowing that they could count on him to do the job. As he trained, he felt that it might be enough.

Then he saw these two draw blades and charged.

When he looked at the mystery warrior's stance, he thought that he must have been an amateur. Tatsumi, a proud swordsman in his own right, could see all the holes that the stance provided and knew that the man wouldn't last long. The brown haired boy was close to calling the man on it but it was too late. He anticipated the instant demise of the red haired fighter and when they closed in, he moved to intercept them.

He was too slow though with his injuries and fatigue so all he could do was wince slightly before stopping to instead watch. And watch he did as he saw the swordsman block the Mad Warrior's successive strikes with ease. He gaped at the spectacle. What?

Then more awe showed on Tatsumi's face as the red haired man started flawlessly parry all of Zank's attacks in the flawed sword stance. None giving ground to the other.

Sparks flew.

Steel screeched.

Swords flashed.

Blood spilled.

The country boy widened his eyes when Zank gasped before backing away.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Zank can only dodge the mystery man's strike before distancing himself away. What a fight! He grinned maniacally when the lunatic touched the wounds that were inflicted on him. His chest was bleeding profusely, an X-shaped mark marred on his bloodied coat. Truly, what a terrifying opponent, to move fast enough to even bypass his Insight.

Splendid! Splendid! Splendid!

It would be so satisfying to see the man's last expression once he beheads him. It'll be like drinking the most tasteful of wine. Yes! It will be a beautiful and bloody victor-

 _Please! I'll do anything, please!_

 _Rot in hell, damn you!_

 _Spare me, I beg of you..._

Zank can only grin wider. Ah, the voices. He must talk again, he needs to talk, he must if only to drown out the haunting noises that resonated in his mind. "So, mysterious warrior!" he began, watching the warrior warily. With Future Sight, he'll be able to track even the smallest muscle movement so even if he attacked right now, Zank would know.

The red haired man tensed slightly before relaxing in a guarded position. Ha ha, splendid! Now he can talk to this man, to talk to him and to stop hearing the voices, _oh_ those damn voices.

"Yes?" the mystery man asked.

"To be sure, you are a magnificent warrior," Zank complimented, "To wound me with speed that I can't even match shows skills of the highest calibur. However, I am curious. Surely, you must have killed many before to reach such strength, yes?"

The red haired man, much to Zank's pleasure, paused. It was tiny, a brief pause so short that without his Future Sight, he would have missed it, but it was there. The executioner grinned wider. Splendid! Splendid! Splendid! He could see it in his face, the flashes of emotion that could easily tell what they are truly thinking. An excited glint glowed on the maniac's eyes as he saw the man give a stiff nod. Yes! Then he must understand! He must know about the voices, the ones that prevent you to sleep at night, the ones that always curse at you, taunt you to the point of madness.

Yes! This mystery man must know what he's talking about.

"Splendid! Splendid! Splendid!" Zank chanted. "Then surely you must know about the voices!"

The man only tilted his head, "Voices?"

Oh? Why does he see confusion in the red haired man's eyes? He admitted that he's killed many and yet, shamelessly admits that he has no voices in his head? Impossible! However, Zank can tell he's telling the truth. His Teigu, one of the greatest weapon that the Empire has ever created, told him so. "You mean..." Zank trailed off before staring at the man before him, "You don't hear voices? The ones that never disappear?"

 _Die, monster!_

 _The Capital's dogs...damn all of them!_

 _I'll see you in hell, bastard!_

No! Not now! More talking! Need to talk! Must! The voices...they're just too much.

"No," the mystery man replied before moving again, ready to take advantage of Zank's brief falter. The lunatic realized the small weakness and quickly moved to defend himself. Damn it! The voices distracted him. This mystery man must have noticed too considering the new surge of hostility projected towards him.

Activating his Teigu, he used Future Sight to predict all of his movements. There! He's aiming for his neck! The ringing of steel was heard as Zank deflected the attack. The maniac smiled before dodging another aimed for his arms. He can see it! With the way the mystery man moves. He's attempting to disarm the madman, but he isn't going to let that happen.

His entire moved fluidly, his attacks striking with deadly precision. Zank felt his sword touch flesh. It was a small cut wound but it was enough for now. The maniac can only smile. Yes! Wounds, no matter how small, can lead to a fighter's death. The increase in fatigue and the large weight of the weapons will bring the mystery fighter to his downfall.

Zank parried one of the warrior's swords, the white one that glinted from the moonlight. He's never seen such weapons. Is it a Teigu? It's of high quality, the lunatic can tell even from the dark and judging by the way the insane killer's own blades cracked from the force of such weaponry, he wouldn't be surprised. From the beginning of the battle he's seen how the black one returned to it's master's hand. A boomerang ability?

Yes, he could believe that it would be a Teigu if Zank didn't see the confusion the man showed when he mentioned his own. Of course, the fighter might have unintentionally picked up the paired Teigu without prior knowledge of what it actually is, but he isn't completely sure.

Zank dodged a strike to the neck as his thoughts ended. Strikes of madness mixed in with experience charged against pure efficiency and supreme force.

Many of the red haired warrior's attacks were fatal. An expert killer...a murderer of the highest calibur! Zank can tell, yet he claims to have no voice in head. How! Such frustrations are irritating the madman. He wanted...no, _needed_ answers.

So he talks again for that is the only comfort ever since.

"Tell me, mystery warrior," Zank started as he blocked another fatal blow. "How are you still sane? How can you act so _normal_? How can you live through your life without thinking about the cold blooded murders that you have committed?"

If the man has the answers that could fix or at least treat the _voices_ , then he must know it. He might have lost all of his sanity, but he wants to get rid of the pain. The dullness and emptiness in his body that ached for a cure for his _disease._

His opponent only looked at him with sympathetic eyes. The sound of steel rang in the air as they danced through the night. "I am not normal." the man admitted, dodging a stab aimed for his neck. Zank can only frown at his reply. What does that mean? He's not normal, but he has no voices. In the mad murderer's head, that is the definition of normal. Even if that isn't the same for other people, it was what Zank learned as he lived. Normal people live without the guilt of hundreds of people dead under their names. However, before the madman could ask, the man already elaborated for him with three simple words.

"I am distorted."

The casual proclamation was enough to bring pause to Zank as blood spilled on the ground once more. "W-What do you mean by that?" the lunatic choked out as he stared at the sword stabbed onto his arms. The mystery man was looking at him again, but with a renewed vigor and determination that he's rarely seen in this corrupted Capital.

Two slices was all it took to disarm Zank, the clatter of his blades struck the earth with sounds of metal. The two sides of his body which were dismembered were cleanly cut with the intent of minimal bleeding as possible. The maniac tried to back away, to see the bloody fiend that he has matched blades with.

Zank could see several wounds that the madman inflicted on him. Good. At least he's able to hurt the warrior. This truly was a splendid fight, but Zank could tell it's beginning to end. Still before he dies, he must know...

"Mystery man, who are you?"

The pause lasted for what felt like hours but were only seconds. Finally, the red haired man broke the silence, "I am a Hero of Justice." he stated and that was all Zank needed to know before he felt intense pain as his entire body was ripped apart with the two identical blades.

 _Join us! Join us in damnation!_

Hm? The voices are still with him? Zank can only smile with grimness. Of course, it should be obvious that the things urging for him to join them in the depths of torture would be in glee. They must have been anticipating this moment and are now going to celebrate his death. He can't blame the voices for such an occasion because he would probably want his murderer to be die painfully as well.

But he can't seem to hate the red haired fighter. He was an interesting man to talk to, no matter how brief. The conversation was enlightening.

 _You will be punis-_

What's this? Are the voices growing duller? No...but it can't be that.

 _Plea-_

What's happening? It can't be what he's thinking, is it? No, there must be a logi-

 _I'l-_

He can barely hear that one. It's almost silent, a luxury that he hasn't experienced for a long time. It enveloped him like a mother's embrace. There's only one conclusion now, he's sure of it and it is truly splendid!

 _D-_

 _"Ah,"_ Zank thought with a smile. _"The voices are disappearing..."_

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Shirou watched with no emotions as the madman died. He frowned as he thought about the conversation he had with the killer. He was a Berserker, no doubt about that, but while the rest can only roar battle cries, this one was still intellectual enough to speak. And just like the fight itself, he had learned many things from his words.

Zank was desperate. Shirou saw it when he looked at the manic eyes of the killer. The crazed executor wanted nothing more but to remove whatever voices haunted his mind. Truly, he faces the most unique of enemies but the Emiya heir guessed it was part of being as distorted as he was. When he stated it to the executioner, he saw the surprise for such a statement. Shirou accepted it as a fact, it was one of the things that many of his friends told him. A thing that Rin tried her best to fix, but for all her attempts, even Shirou knew that it was too ingrained in his personality to get cured.

He shook his head. Now's not the time to think about trivial things. Now is the time to leave before more Night Raid members appear. He's already risked his identity when he revealed himself to the brown haired man. He should move now and hope that the darkness was enough to obscure any glimpses of his face that the boy has seen.

So with a step, he made to run away.

Of course, that was stopped again when a new presence dashed its way towards him. He frowned before lifting up Kanshou to block an incoming strike. Sparks flied as Shirou turned his body to find a familiar red eyed assassin strike with surprising force for a slim girl. He moved to distance himself, instantly shifting into the flawed sword stance used by Archer.

The red eyed assassin only maneuvered to be in front of her ally. It seems Night Raid are protective of their teammates. That's good at least. The Emiya heir could remember a few groups in his own world that would willingly give up their comrades in exchange for power or anything of that nature. Of course, Shirou never tried to interact with the worst of them, but it isn't as easy as he first thought.

Then his thoughts were interrupted by the movement of the assassin. She narrowed her eyes at him before shifting it quickly to the body of Zank on the floor. She must have concluded that he dealt the killing blow to the madman. Well, she isn't wrong but that probably increased her wariness of the Emiya heir.

"Who are you?" was the only question asked.

Shirou paused. At first, he wanted to give some boast like he did when facing off against the insane killer, but decided against. It was repetitive and he only liked to say things such as that at most once a day. It begins to lose its meaning when he constantly proclaims it to all of his opponents.

So the Emiya heir decided to do the next best thing and let his actions speak for him.

Trace on.

Shirou was known for having an almost limitless supply of swords for him to choose from, some of them having impressive abilities that could adapt to any situation. It was one of the many things that allowed him to face off against enemies that are a whole lot stronger than him. Shirou is sure that with full power, he could probably take on the assassin and win. Even with a blade coated with mystic poison, it's nothing compared to weapons that can cause wide scale damage. He's talking about armaments that could wipe out mountains.

Still, with a wounded body and the costs to create such weapons, it isn't something that he could afford right now. Especially if he didn't want any attention from the Capital or Night Raid. However, that didn't mean that destructive weapons were the only things in his Reality Marble. Mystic Codes and Noble Phantasms designed for escape are also stored in his Unlimited Blade Works and since he didn't want them to completely identify his face, even if it's dark out, he's going to need the perfect item it could offer.

And thus he found one in the hill of swords in the form of a nameless Mystic Code. A blade that could produce a thick cloud of dust that completely blinds the enemy. The magus that made it originally intended to create the weapon as a means of defense and emergency escape if his workshop was compromised. Unfortunately for the original owner, his workshop did get sacked which allowed Shirou to find the blade in the first place.

The assassin looked at the new blade with surprise. Not shocking if you consider that magic isn't part of the norm here in the first place. If what he's known about Teigu are any way accurate then the sword she holds is also a Teigu. If that is true then what he must be holding could be considered a 'Teigu' in their eyes which could result in a large degree of shock. So it only spoke volumes of the assassin's experience when she quickly shook off her surprise and took action.

Activating the Mystic Code, he stabbed it into the ground, the blade already kicking up the dust around it. Then he moved in earnest. With reinforcements, he should be able to barely outrun the agile assassin, but it might be a close call if she tried her hardest to catch up to him. That is, of course, if she could escape the Mystic Code's abilities.

Darkness enveloped his entire body as he rushed his way out of the battlefield and into the streets. The Emiya heir knew that he wasn't safe until he reached his apartment and if he could distance himself from the rest of the Night Raid members then that would be a major advantage at his part. Shirou moved like how a sword would when in battle, fast and focused on the objective in hand. Such was the experience of participants in the Holy Grail War.

There _are_ some positive changes when experiencing battles against Heroic Spirits, after all.

When he sensed no major presence in the area, he slowed down enough for him to quietly reach his apartment. It was old, damaged from the abuse of time, yet it was comfortable enough for someone to sleep in. Opening the door, Shirou quietly turned on the lights before jumping into his bed, his thoughts on tonight.

Today had been interesting. The first major excursion and he's already faced off against a Mad Warrior and the members of Night Raid. It was unpredictable yet Shirou can't bring himself to be surprised by this. He knew it must have been his E Rank Luck. He could honestly guess that if he was picked to be a Servant, excluding the options of Saber and Archer then the next logical solution would be the Lancer class.

Don't let him get started by the fact that his identity might be in stake. While he was sure that his face was covered enough for it to be hard to identify, the noticeable red hair will be the key factor in searching for the new 'mysterious' warrior that he's positive that Night Raid would be looking for and since red hair isn't a common color in the Capital, he needs to be even more wary from now on.

Is it a universal thing to hate on Shirou?

Don't answer that.

* * *

End

* * *

 **Again, sorry if anything is OOC, rushed, or if there's any noticeable grammatical error so absurd that you can't even read this story. A Beta Reader would help with that though. I'm still looking for one of those, but so far, I've been the one fixing any grammatical errors that I see whenever I reread the chapter.**

 **Please forgive me if any errors on the lore of both stories occur in this fanfiction. Any grammar that you see in the story, please inform me so I can fix it right away so others can enjoy the story.**

 **\- Night Raid now discovered Shirou. Let's see what happens. Next Chapter would have Night Raid's perspective but that's all I will be telling you for the sake of the plot.**

 **\- Now power-wise for the Teigu so I don't get anyone correcting me. Teigu aren't as strong as other Noble Phantasms, at least not all of them. Akame's Murasame can be stronger than let's say a C Rank Noble Phantasm but Zank's Spectator could be considered E-D Rank depending on the ability it uses. Some could just be Mystic Codes that are _almost_ powerful enough to match Noble Phantasms, but it depends on the Teigu.**

 **\- Yes, Murasame's poison is mystical in origin. If magical then A Rank Magic Resistance will nullify the poison _if_ you consider Murasame something close to a B Rank Noble Phantasm.**

 **Hopefully that should clear some questions.**

 **Any _other_ questions that you have, you can ask me and I will try to answer with the best of my abilities.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading.**


End file.
